(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing device that records data on an optical disk or other information recording disk for storage and management purposes.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A technology related to the present invention is disclosed, for instance, in JP-A-1995-57435. The technology aims to improve the cost-effectiveness and reliability of a large-capacity optical disk memory device that uses a double-sided recordable optical disk. The technology uses a recording/reproducing unit having a disk driver that includes an optical head for only one side of the optical disk for reading and writing purposes. The technology also uses a control unit having a buffer memory and an index memory. The buffer memory is capable of storing an amount of data at least equivalent to the storage capacity of one side of the optical disk. The index memory stores index information, for instance, about the name of data written in the buffer memory or written on the optical disk. The technology also uses a control computer that temporarily stores input data in the buffer memory. Further, at a predetermined point of time at which the device pauses, the control computer detects the amount of data recorded in the buffer memory. If the detected amount of recorded data reaches a predetermined amount, the control computer transfers the entire recorded data to the disk driver of the recording/reproducing unit and writes it onto the optical disk, deletes the transferred data from the buffer memory, and rewrites the index information in the index memory.